


[Podfic] domesticity

by sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: It'd been eighteen years since he'd left Trader's Luck, but the motions were still familiar, the baby a comforting weight as he settled it securely against his shoulder, head tucked into his neck. Out of habit he bounced a little, settling the kid.





	[Podfic] domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [domesticity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937943) by [alessandriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/pseuds/alessandriana). 



Length: 00:06:07

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Domesticity.mp3) (4.5 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Domesticity.m4b) (2.8 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
